A Sadist For A Sister
by OkaSakura
Summary: Basically the retelling of Code Geass with my OC Leina and she's twin sister of Lelouch. Oh and shes a sadist. Leina and Lelouch fight to save Japan, that has been renamed Area 11 by the Britannians, from Britannan control. With C.C and the black knights, will they succeed in doing so? .warnings: Lemons and Incest. Pairings SuzakuxOC LelouchxOC SuzakuxOCxLelouch and more
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! It's me again and this time the story is going to be a Code Geass fanfic.

Me: Hiya! This will be multi chapter fic and my oc will star in it.

Leina: One question. Will I be the main character or will Lelouch?

Lelouch:*Nods head in agreement*

Me:*Thinks* Hm…..both of you will.

Lelouch:*Sweat drops* Of course.

Me: Leina say the disclaimer please.

Leina:*sighs* fine. OkaSakura does not own Code Geass or any of its characters but she does own me. She also doesn't own any of the characters in the fun fact either.

Fun fact no.1: Johnny Yong Bosch played a power ranger before he became a voice actor. He has played a LOT of characters in a LOT of anime. Lelouch, Ichigo, Sasori, Izaya, Vash, Yukio and a hep more.

…...I command you to read…

Two young boys and a young girl were playing in a fairy-tale like untouched garden. The first boy's name was Suzaku Kururugi and the other boy's name was Lelouch vi Britannia. The girl's name was Leina vi Britannia and she was Lelouch's twin. What they didn't know was that a green haired girl was watching them very closely. The date was August 10 2010 a.t.b. The day that the Holy Britannian Empire declared war on Japan. The Britannians managed to conquer Japan and renamed the country Area 11. The scene with the children quickly turned into a red orangey scene with burning buildings and the garden that was untouched was now touched.

The children had different reactions. Lelouch had his fists clenched in anger and was swearing that he would destroy Britannia. Suzaku had mixed reactions, he felt detached but sad at the same time. Leina clenched onto Lelouch's arm in anger and swore she would help Lelouch in his plans but in her right eye was a light red bird shaped symbol. The green haired girl noticed this and smiled. Leina had already gained her geass.

….Timeskip 7 years…..

7 years had passed and the children had grown up. Leina became a model with beauty that was greater than the models she worked with but she wasn't as beautiful as the princess. Her short dark violet hair had grown so long it reached to her knees and her face matured quite a lot. She attended Ashford Academy with her twin brother Lelouch. Lelouch hadn't changed a lot over the years. He was still the same old Lelouch that Leina and Suzaku grew up with. Though his bangs slightly grew out more and he did grow more handsome. He also attended Ashford Academy with Leina. Suzaku, on the other hand, had grown taller. He now worked in the military but he didn't attend Ashford Academy like Leina and Lelouch.

Lelouch, Leina and their friend named Rivalz Cardemonde walked into a room where a Britannian noble was playing chess. Lelouch sat down at the other end of the table saying that he can win the chess game in less than 9 minutes. Leina stood beside Lelouch and smirked at the board. The noble was winning the game so far but she knew he could turn the situation around. Rivalz, on the other hand, was fussing over how much time they had. Leina reassured him not to worry because she had complete trust in Lelouch that he'll win in under nine minutes.

Meanwhile at Ashford Academy, Milly Ashford, Nina Einstein and Shirley Fenette talked about Lelouch's gambling habits. "Where are Lelouch and Rivalz?" Shirley asked. "Probably playing poker this time." Milly replied. "Can't they remember there on the student council? If only Lulu spent more time at school here then gambling then he would get higher grades." Shirley complained. "'Ah if only my darling Lulu would be a more serious man' hahaha adorable isn't it?" Milly half teased half laughed. Shirley blushed a little. "M-Madame president." She stuttered.

Meanwhile, the hijackers that were on T.V were driving through the streets trying to get away from their pursuers. "Damnit! If he didn't mess up Naoto's plan, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Nagata exclaimed. Kallen sighed frustrated and the stolen truck came to a screech as it turned the corner.

Meanwhile, the noble Lelouch was versing in chess was surprised to have lost. Lelouch, Rivalz and Leina walked out of the noble's room. "Wow Lelouch, you broke your record AND you beat him under 9 minutes!" Rivalz exclaimed. Leina nodded. Lelouch shrugged. "What can I say? I'm simply the best." Lelouch bragged at which Leina rolled her eyes at and scoffed. "Stop being arrogant Lelouch. I'll castrate you with an iron if you don't." She threatened to which Lelouch put his hand on his heart. "But I thought you loved me!" He said dramatically. Leina rolled her eyes and sighed. Sometimes her brother could be a pain.

When they got to Rivalz's motorbike they were stopped by an announcement from Prince Clovis saying that the 11s didn't trust him and yada yada yada. Leina narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She knew Clovis was lying. She practically heard him lie through his teeth. She gritted her teeth and told Rivalz to start the motorbike.

Then Rivalz over took the stolen truck from the news and they crashed. Rivalz got out to have a look at his motorbike while people started to blame people and not even care about the truck. Leina and Lelouch had faces of disgust. How dare they not care for the lives inside the truck? So Leina and Lelouch went over to see if anyone in the truck was alright. When they entered the truck they were thrown to the back of the truck. Lelouch noticed that the truck has starting moving and that they were being followed by the Britannian Military. As Kallen moved towards the back of the truck, Lelouch notices and rubs his chin "Hey doesn't that girl look familiar?" He whispered to Leina and she nods her head. That was Kallen Kozuki, Her best friend.

Suddenly, the truck came to a stop and they were thrown again to the other side. A strange figure jumped on Lelouch while Leina just hid in the shadows, smirking as she saw already knew who the figure was. "I got you now7uhterrorist scum! Planning to use poison gas to kill innocent people!" "Wait! I'm not one of them!" Lelouch stepped back into the shadows. "Wasn't the Britannians that created this weapon? Wasn't it the Britannians that started the mindless murder?" Lelouch asked as he and Leina stepped out of the shadows. The soldier's eyes widened. "My god." He whispered. "And shouldn't the Britannians be blamed for the bloodshed?!" Lelouch yelled. "Wait! Lelouch! Leina! It's me Suzaku!" The soldier took off his helmet to reveal silky brown hair and green eyes. It was in fact Suzaku.

Lelouch's eyes widened and Leina forged fake surprise for she already knew that the soldier was Suzaku. Her geass allowed her to know the identities of people that she saw. The capsule that was in the truck opened and Suzaku quickly tackled Leina and put an oxygen mask over her. Leina struggled in his and tried to get him off of her. But what surprised them the most was that poison gas didn't come out of the container but a green haired girl. The same girl haired girl that was watching them when they were younger. Leina blinked in surprise when she found out that her geass wasn't working. Armed Honorary Britannians come rushing and Suzaku's superior tells Suzaku to shoot the terrorists which are Lelouch and Leina who aren't really terrorist but just 'normal' teenagers.

"But sir they just normal teenagers who got lost in here." Suzaku tries to defend them. "Are you ignoring a direct order lieutenant Kururugi?!" His superior shouts at him. "N-no sir." Suzaku takes his gun out of its holster and points it at Lelouch hesitantly. Before he can shoot he drops the gun and looks down. "No I can't shoot innocent civilians." His superior looks angrily and points his gun at Suzaku's back and shots.

Leina screamed and Lelouch shouted Suzaku's name. The soldier then points his gun at Leina and shots but the mysterious girl gets in the way and blocks the attack. Leina and Lelouch gasp and kneel down next to her. The girl grabs both of their wrists and a red bird symbol appears on her forehead. The two's eyes widened as the girl speak to them telepathically. "Do you two wish for power." The two nod. "I will give you this power in exchange; you must make my one wish come true.

"WE ACCEPT!" The two exclaim. They then feel a surge of energy go through their bodies. The girl smiled for the last time before dropping dead. Lelouch then stands He looks at the soldiers in the eye. "Do you realize that people who aren't prepared to kill will not die? Or did you realize that the people who are prepared to kill shall be killed? I Lelouch vi Britannia command you. Now, all of you die!" He said while his geass was activated. The soldiers smiled and committed suicide.

Lelouch looked horrified for a second before smiling. He could change the wold with this power and destroy Britannia. A young female soldier came rushing and had a look of horror when she saw the dead soldiers lying on the ground. She took out her gun and pointed it at Lelouch, shakily. Leina stood up and activated her geass while looking down.

With her geass activated, she said this, "Well well well looks like we have a little Honorary Britannian, I will just have to deal with you then." She said loud and clear. "I Lilliana vi Britannia command you. Now, go kill yourself!" She cackled. The girl smiled sadistically. She dropped her gun and pulled out her knife. She then slit her throat and dropped to the floor dead.

Leina smiled and looked up at her handy work. Lelouch shivered at what the girl had done. "Leina don't you think that was…..too gruesome?" "Hmm….Nope." She chirped. Lelouch shook his head and leaned in closer to her face. "Sometimes I think you're as mad as a hatter." He said. She smiled and moved in closer. "Well maybe I am." She then pressed her lips on his and he returned the favour by kissing back

….Chapter 1 complete…

Okay so for anyone who is confused, Leina is not her real name, Lilliana is. She was born with geass but didn't know how to activate it. So when Britannia conquered Japan, her geass activated. She eventually learned how to use it and when C.C gave her and Lelouch power, her geass mutated and she gained the same power as Lelouch but instead of looking into a person's eye, she can say it out for her first power, she wanted to help Lelouch so she wished she know everyone's name and their weaknesses, sorta like Mao's geass except she couldn't read minds. For her second power, she wanted to help Lelouch but with power instead of naming the person's name and weaknesses. Leina is also a sadist so that also contributes into it

Me: well that certainly explains something's doesn't it?

Leina or Lilliana: Why did you make me a sadist?

Lelouch: I don't think I can enjoy a sadist for a sister.

Lilliana: Hey! That's mean! And here I thought you loved me

Lelouch: oh I do. I love so very much.

Me: Hey don't say any mushy stuff in here! I hate mushy stuff. Anyway please R&amp;R and plese check out my other stories if you like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

READ A/N FIRST PLEASE!

A/N: I am really sorry for not updating for, what, about a year? Also I know some people are like, hang on, didn't you forget the part where Jeremiah's chasing Kallen? Yes, yes I did and I know I made a lot of mistakes, but I've decided that this will be in Leina's P.O.V. I will also be introducing some other OCs, Britannian and Japanese. Also, this will not be canon for several reasons, which I'll explain later (see after you read). Also I haven't been able to catch up or watch repeats of Code Geass as I have been watching the newer anime like Seiyu's Life or Classroom Crisis (You guys need to watch these shows, both are completing and both are very entertaining and sweet and very funny. Both are slice of life and comedy series, although Classroom Crisis has romantic elements, and Seiyu's life features special guests in the form of Japanese VAs, such as Hiroshi Kamiya, but both are amazing so far) and been catching up on other anime, such as Mekakucity Actors and Tokyo Ghoul. Also I have been working on other fanfics. Anyway let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, I only own my OCs.

They broke apart, saliva connecting to their mouths. They both heard the wall rumbling. He nodded his head at her. She pulled apart from him, taking off in the right direction. She kept running until she ran out of breath. She looked around, squinting her eyes when she saw a flash of light, the clearing to reveal a Sutherland, the pilot getting out. The pilot pointed their gun at her, finger over the trigger, saying: "State your identity."

But Leina was fast, faster than the pilot, faster than Lelouch. Unlike her brother, she was very athletic, even competing in a number of races. So when she saw the pilot take out their gun and point it at her, she ran straight toward the pilot, dodging the bullets flying towards, jabbing her fist into their stomach. She grasped the gun out of their hand, aimed the gun and shot one of the pilot's knees. The pilot screamed in pain and begged for mercy: "Please, stop; I promise I won't tell anyone what you look like! Just please, let me go!"

Leina smirked, this was just too fun. She shot the same knee multiple times, destroying the tendon that connected the knee to the leg, their lower leg was shot off, the pilot had a leg and a half. She did the same to their other knee and their elbows. The pilot was screaming with tears in their eyes, Leina leaned down, licked their tears and forcefully grabbed them by the neck and tore of their helmet. She blinked when she saw the orange hair, but thought nothing of it. She activated her geass and leaned down until her lips touched his ears, "I command you to forget everything about me; my voice, my face, my hair, my clothes, my height, my weight, my gender. Everything."

She let him go, stood up and walked out into the open. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. She whisked out her phone, speed dialling her manager. After a few rings, they picked up. "Leina?! Where the hell are you?! Have you forgotten about your photo shoot?!" They squealed.

Leina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Never mind that. I need your help. I'm in the middle of Shinjuku Ghetto. I need someone to go get me." The line was silent for a minute before they responded, "Yeah sure, where are you? I'll get someone to pick you up." Leina turned around looking up, there she saw 'Shinjuku Redevelopment Area Block Five'. "Shinjuku Redevelopment Area Block Five."

The line was quiet yet again until, "Fine, just stay you are. I'll get Lloyd to send someone." All Leina could think of was: _who the hell was Lloyd?_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Scene Skip+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, are we having a bad day?!" Suzaku's eyes snapped open, "Looks like you missed chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi." Suzaku sat up, "I did?" He winced and looked around, "Where?"

"Hm? Ah, we're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

"With Prince Clovis nearby, this is probably the safest place anywhere."

"This is what saved your life, Mr. Suzaku." Cecile showed him the pocket watch. "You're lucky it was under your protective suit, because that's what deflected the bullet." Cecile gasped and her eyes widened. "Is it a keepsake?"

"Yeah very."

"You elevens that gods live inside of everything, even objects don't you? I guess this one-"Lloyd got cut off by Suzaku with him asking, "Is Lelou-"He cut himself before asking, "What's the latest on the situation?" Lloyd and Cecile weren't even fazed. "It looks like the poison gas was released. Massive eleven casualties have been reported."

"They haven't caught the perpetrators yet."

"They haven't, huh? Not yet."

"Private Kururugi, how much experience have in piloting a knightmare frame?"

"Uh…but there's no way an eleven would be made a knight."

"Well supposing you could…"

"Congratulations! The only knightmare of its kind awaits you. Once you take the controls of this bad beauty everything will change, you and your world."

"Whether you want it to or not."

Static started to show from of the screens in the room. An unknown female voice was heard, "Lloyd?" Lloyd jumped and ran over to the terminal. An enigmatic smile on his face, the visual started to show; a woman with emerald hair with phlox [1] coloured eyes. Her purple eyes glared over the screen, black circles around her eyes, she was wearing a tired smile. "Eliza! Did you get the parts I requested?"

She sniffed, "What am I? Your sister or your lap dog? Do you know how hard it is for a civilian to get Sakuradite ore? I am an Idol; a model, an actor and a singer. So when I go asking for a dangerous mineral, people will get suspicious, but yes, yes I do have the parts. Anyway, I need your help."

Lloyd looked bored, spinning around in the chair. "Oh?"

Eliza sighed irritably, "Yes oh, this is also a good chance to test out your new prototype."

Lloyd perked up, chair stopping. "Ooooh, what is it? What opportunity will test out the Lancelot's new systems?"

She smirked, teeth showing, "Not as interesting as you might think..."

Leina heard footsteps, loud and clear, coming her way. She slid back into the abandoned factory, settling in an empty corner, covered by shadows. The footsteps belonged to soldiers, each of crouching beside the footless and armless pilot, who was still alive, somehow. One of them picked up the pilot's body. "Hold on, Fhantom, we'll get ya out of 'ere," the leader, she assumed, told the injured pilot. She had heard the name he mentioned before. Actually, it was Eliza's last name. The pilot was probably one of her adopted children.

After the soldiers and pilot left, she slowly walked out of the factory, looking away to see if anymore soldiers were heading her way, when suddenly her phone. She quickly whisked it out of her pocket, answering it, "Hello?"

"Hey Leina, sorry for the wait, your ride will here shortly, consider it a present." Eliza hung up. Leina stared at her phone in confusion. What did Eliza mean by 'present'? Why didn't she just text her? Why is this so confusing? She sighed and sat down, throwing her head back. Her rest, however, was disturbed when a white and gold knightmare frame landed opposite her. The pilot exited from the knightmare and she let a gasp of surprise. It was Suzaku. He walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "I thought you were dead," she gasped out, tears streaming down her face. He just chuckled, pulling her into a tighter hug. He pulled away, taking her hands into his. He leaned down, kissing her tears, nuzzling into her neck.

She giggled, swinging her arms around his neck, covering face in kisses, all except his mouth. Laughing, he pulled away, taking her hand, leading her the way to the Lancelot. Once both were in, it was a tight squeeze since obviously it was made for one person, he started Lancelot up and drove? Uh….flew? She had no idea how a knightmare worked, but before she knew it, she was somewhere else. They both exited from the Lancelot, Cecile and Lloyd waiting for them. "Miss Lamperouge, Miss Eliza is waiting for you inside," Cecile said, leading Leina into the compound.

She was led to a terminal and sat down on the chair. On the screen was Eliza, her emerald hair; a mess, her eyes looked frazzled. Eliza sighed in relief, her hands smoothing down her messed up hair. "Oh thank God, if you were injured, then only God knows what would happen." Leina chuckled, "You mean, only your boss would know what happen," Eliza rolled her eyes, chuckling. She sighed and looked away, sadness in her eyes. Leina, of course, notice this and was curious. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly, wondering if it was about the pilot she injured.

Eliza shook her head, a fake smile forming on her face, "Heh, don't worry about it. Anyway, how you did you like your gift?" Leina grimaced, not only because she knew Eliza was dodging the question, but because she knew that Eliza knew that Leina hated surprises. Especially surprises that involved people rising from the grave. However, she knew Eliza got her with the question, so she dropped the question about what was wrong with Eliza.

She glared at Eliza through the screen, saying a quick: "Goodbye," turned off the terminal and walking over to Cecile. "Is there a room where I can rest in?" She asked, Cecile nodded and led the way. When she was in the room and Cecile left, she lay down on one of the small beds. She closed her eyes and breathed in, thinking only one thought: _what happened to Lelouch?_

Before she knew it, she dosed of. After she woke up, she sat up, stretched her arms and just sat there, head down and sighed. She did jump slightly when she heard knocks at the door. "Come in," she called, the door opened to reveal Suzaku. She swang her legs over the bed, making her feet touch the ground, as Suzaku went and sat next to her.

"What's happening out there?" She asked quietly, her head turned towards him, amethyst meeting forest green. Suzaku's face turned serious, "Prince Clovis has called a ceasefire, withdrawing his forces from Shinjuku Ghetto." Leina clasped her hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking, she tried not to laugh. Suzaku looked confused, asking; "Huh? Why are you laughing?" She couldn't help but burst out laughing. She calmed down, though was still snickering, "I never thought you would say big words like withdrawing," she teased, making Suzaku's face go red. He coughed, "Anyway, someone wanted to meet you," he stood up, taking her hand, forcing her up and taking her out of the room.

She was then led to a woman, one with silver hair and periwinkle eyes with alabaster skin. Her eye's shimmered in pride when she looked at the Lancelot, until she saw Suzaku. Her body twitched, her hand gripped tighter on the wrench. Her mouth morphed into scowl, a growl slipping out of her mouth. Her eyes soften when she saw Leina though, her mouth curling upwards. She started walking towards Leina and stopped in front of her, taking off her gloves. She took both of Leina's hands, bowing slightly. "It's so nice to meet you, I seen all your photos. Big fan," she looked up, meeting Leina's eyes, grinning ear to ear.

Leina blinked in surprise, never meeting a fan in person. She begin chuckling, making the girl and Suzaku look in surprise. She smiled softly, her hands gripping the girl's hands gently. "It's nice to meet you too. You know who I am, but I never did catch your name," she said softly, her eyes prickled with curiosity. The girl blinked before rubbing her head sheepishly, "Eh? Sorry, my name is Chrome Asplud, Lloyd and Eliza's little sister," she shrugged her shoulders, still grinning ear to ear. Suzaku looked confused, "Wait you like girly things? I thought you only liked Knightmare frames," Chrome scowled and looked away, muttering: "Just because I love the Lancelot, doesn't mean I'm not a girl."

Leina giggled while Suzaku made jabs at Chrome's femininity, with Chrome responding back violently. Cecile came over to them, telling Leina that her ride was her to pick her up and take her back to Ashford. Leina nodded to her, but before going with her, she pulled out a card, handing it to Chrome. "Call me, I would be happy to take time out of my work and school life for a coffee date," she winked. Chrome blushed and began to stutter, "O-Okay, m-miss L-lamperouge." Leina smiled before walking away with Cecile.

"Hey, I didn't knew she liked girls," Suzaku commented, making Chrome huff. "There's a lot of things you don't know," she muttered, walking away.

Leina sighed, throwing her head back against the back of the seat. Her head turned towards the window, her eyes looking through the window. All the people that were lying there died, it sickened her. It made her sick in the stomach, knowing that their deaths weren't because of poison gas. It was all Clovis' doing. She grimaced, signalling the driver to stop. The car stopped and she stepped out. She sighed, leaning against the car, taking deep breaths. She stood up and stretched her arms, her head snapping up when she heard the sound of a Sutherland. She saw the hatch opening, revealing a Brittannian soldier.

The Brittannian soldier moved his hands to head, gripping the helmet before sliding it off, and revealing Lelouch's face. Her face lit up before she ran into his open arms. He slid his arms around her waist and spun her around. Her face lit up with laughter as she squealed. He put her down and leaned his face towards her, his lips inches away from hers. She leaned forward, only to be pulled back by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She let out an 'eep' before falling back into the person's embrace. Their fingers gripped into her hips, nails digging into the fabric of her blazer. Lelouch walked forward, tilting her chin with his finger.

"Who do you choose?" He whispered, she looked to right to see a brown hair head that could only belong to Suzaku, who looked at her with hurt fuelled eyes. She gasped when she felt his teeth nibbling her neck. "Who do you choose?" He muttered the same words Lelouch said. Meanwhile, Lelouch leaned down, connecting his lips with hers.

Then everything went back.

Her eyes snapped opened and she flew forward, panting. She looked out the window to see the gates of Ashford Academy. The driver opened her door and she stood out. She walked through the gates only to be ambushed to by Shirley and Rivalz with Milly and Nina not far behind. She wondered how Rivalz got here so fast, but just shook her head. He was probably just escorted here faster than her.

"Where's Lulu?" Shirley asked, worry evident in her voice. Leina never really like Shirley, always too clingy and so…ugh. She didn't like the fact that she was constantly yearning for Lelouch's affection. Was she jealous? No, not really, she was just irritated that Shirley constantly tried for Lelouch's affection, even though she was never going to get it.

"I don't know," Leina grumbled out, walking into the school building. Shirley looked at Leina's retreating figure, worried. Milly came over, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Just give her some time, she doesn't know where her brother is, it must be terrifying." Shirley frowned, but nodded.

Leina sighed as she opened the door to her home, closing it silently when she entered. Milly's grandfather had excused her from classes for the day and told her to get some rest. Since she lived on campus it wasn't far to get home. She leaned against the front door, sighing. To be completely honest, she was worried for Lelouch, but she knew he could pull his own weight. She could hear Nunnally's wheelchair moving towards.

"Big sis? Where's Lelouch?" Her little sister asked her. Leina kneeled down, taking Nunnally's hands into her own.

"Don't worry, he just had to go to Ikebukuro for a while, he'll be back soon," which was a lie, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. As much as she hate lying to her little sister, she couldn't tell her the truth. She slipped one of her hands from Nunnally's and patted her head. She stood up, taking her hands back, waking away when Nunnally gripped her wrist. Leina stared at her, "What's wrong?"

"Where are you going?" She asked nervously. Leina chuckled, rubbing her shoulder. "Relax, Nunna, I'm just going to my room okay? Nunnally slowly nodded before letting her go and rolling back to Sayoko.

As soon as Leina entered her room, she immediately noticed the green haired girl on her bed. She glared at the girl and entered the bathroom, closing the door and shredding her clothes before hopping into the shower. As she turned the shower on, she heard the door open and a person walking in. The person leaned against the wall, "You're in love with your brother, aren't you?"

Leina was silent for a moment, before answering; "…Yes, what of it?"

The person hummed, "What about that other boy?"

Her face hardened, "Suzaku?" She scoffed, "I have no feelings towards him. In fact, I despise him. I would rather kill him than ever date him." Her hands reached up towards her hair, gently rubbing in the shampoo. The stranger continued humming, taking off their straight jacket. The shower curtain opened and the green haired girl entered the shower, taking the body wash with her. She squirted some on her hands before rubbing them into Leina's back.

"Do you remember me?" She asked, her hands spreading out, cleaning her back, shoulders and rear while Leina cleaned her front. Leina nodded, leaning into her touch, "You were the one I saw with my mother," the girl nodded, moving her hands around Leina's body, rubbing her breasts with the body wash. She continued to rub Leina until she met her hands, "Do you know my name?"

Leina shook her head, turning around with their hands entwined. She pressed their hands into the stranger's skin, lathering it with soap. The girl pulled her hands away, grabbing the conditioner and squirting some into her palm before lathering Leina's hair. "Then what is your name?" Leina asked, feeling the soap run down her back as the water washed it away.

After they were washed, they got out of the shower, the strange girl just taking a towel while Leina was wrapped up in a bath robe. As she stepped back into the room, the girl walked pasted her, after drying herself off, she took the towel off and slipped into the bed. Leina cocked an eyebrow before walking to her draws, opening one. She picked through her underwear, taking a pair of lacy white panties. She hooked her thumbs around the waistband and pulled them up. She walked over to her built in closet and slid the closet door open. She searched through her closet, taking out a purple nightgown.

She dropped her robe, leaving her only in her underwear. She took the nightgown from its hook and slipped it over her head. She moved over to her oval shaped chair. Leina sat down, taking the remote from the table and turning her wall TV on. However what she saw surprised her. Greatly.

"Breaking news, civilians have reported sightings of a humanoid yellow octopus 'flying' through the streets." Leina groaned, she knew exactly who it was. Why was he here? Didn't he have anything better to do? Like buying dumplings in China?

The girl perked up when she heard Leina groan. She sat up, watching as Leina turned off the TV and fell back into her chair. She stared, "Do you know that being?" Leina grunted, "Unfornately." Leina looked at the girl, "You still haven't told me your name."

The girl nodded, "My name is C.C, the witch that gave you your power. That power is called Geass, the Power of the Kings. Each person has a different ability, although yours seem to have mutated. The ability depends on the person's inner desires and personality. I don't know how to explain, but you," she paused, "seemed to already have one before we met."

Leina was silent until she stood up and walked to the closet. She pulled out a familiar red and black with yellow outfit. She walked into the bathroom, shrugging her nightgown off before putting on the outfit. She slid on the red skirt, then the red jacket and black and yellow cloak and last but not least the gloves. She exited the bathroom, moving to looking through her closet, taking out a box.

C.C looked at her, "You look just like him," Leina smiled and winked, "That's the plan." She put the box on the bed, opening it up. Inside were a blond wig, blue contacts and a mask that only covered her eyes and nose. She put her hair in a bun, taking the wig and putting it on. She put on the contacts and then the mask. She looked at C.C expectantly, "Well, how do I look?"

C.C hummed, rubbing her chin, "Where's your bra?" Leina snorted, "It's a built in bra. All I have to do is put the jacket on and I have some comfy support." C.C looked up at her, "Why are you dressed like a female Char Aznable?" Leina rolled her eyes, "Because I want to take over Britannia of course." C.C perked up, "Really?"

"Maybe, when the time is right and when I have a chance," she said, stripping out of her clothes and heading into the bathroom to get her nightgown. She walked back into the bedroom, putting her nightgown back own. She took of the mask, wig and contacts and returned to the box. She took her hair out of the bun and returned the box into her closet. She hang up the jacket and skirt, but left the cloak out. She closed her closet and sat down on the bed, picking up the cloak and running her fingers across the fabric, across the golden symbol. C.C leaned closer, inspecting the cloak, "You made this, didn't you?"

Leina hummed, "I may not be the best cook, but I am the best at sewing. To answer your question, I was born with Geass. For some reason I could always see people's names and their personal information. When I looked in the mirror, my pupil was red and there was an emblem in it." C.C looked at her, curiously, "When did this start?" Leina scoffed, "What are you? A psychologist or a witch? It started when I was about 4, when I saw Euphemia for the first time."

C.C raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What did you learn?" Leina gripped the cloak, "That she was the opposite of me; sweet, caring and selfless. I was jealous of her, my personality was nothing like that. I was mean, sadistic and selfish. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her, I just wish that people spent more time paying more attention to me. Maybe that's why I like to model; people will always look at me when they look at a magazine. There's no Euphemia or Cordelia or any of my other siblings on the cover of the latest fashion mag or on fashion ads on TV." She smoothed out the cloak, putting it on the bed.

She kneeled down, taking a box from under the bed and putting the cloak in the box before putting the box back under the bed. She hopped into the bed, pulling the covers up. C.C looked at her, "Why did you show me that outfit?" Leina closed her eyes, "So you know that I will rebel," and fell asleep. C.C ran her fingers through Leina's hair, before she herself fell asleep.

And that's that. Chapter 2 of Sadist for a Sister is done. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've been really busy and such that I just haven't had the time to update. Now about the canon, I don't know if I want to kill Euphie or not. In Lost Colours, you have the choice to save Euphemia by cancelling out Lelouch's order, so maybe I can do the same with Leina right? Now, I absolutely hate Euphemia, but I don't hate her enough that I want to kill her. If you guys want her saved, put that in your reviews. The same goes with Suzaku, there are two choices with him. Do you guys want him to join the Black Knights with Leina convincing him? Or what about Leina geassing Suzaku to make sure he forgets that Lelouch is Zero? Make sure to leave your opinions in your reviews.

About the ending. I currently have a poll on my profile asking who you want Leina to end up with. Currently I have 5 endings planned and can only choose one. Here's what each of them will contain, but there will be spoilers.

C.C's ending is where Leina is supposed to be married to Suzaku and become empress, because reasons, but on the night before the wedding she escapes with C.C and lives with Jeremiah and Anya on the orange farm. The problem with this, however, is that Nunnally and Suzaku decide to visit every month, looking for her.

Suzaku's ending is where Leina does become empress and does marry Suzaku. At first, she despises Suzaku for, well killing her brother and while she does learn to love him, she still doesn't forgive him. They do have children though, twins ironically.

Lelouch's ending is weird, to say the least. In this ending, right after he gets killed, before he dies, his Geass mutates and his mind and soul gets transferred into a cat. I told you it was weird. Anyway, since Leina does have Geass in both eyes, C.C kills herself and Leina becomes immortal. Leina doesn't become empress and just like C.C's ending, she lives with Jeremiah and Anya with Lelouch the cat. Yeah, it's really weird.

Then there's the bad ending where Leina doesn't become empress and wanders off. I don't have much for this ending because it's not technically a real ending and will only happen if the poll ends up in a draw.

Then there's the secret ending which I won't spoil for you, but is really interesting and weird.

I kind of interested in making chapters where they are characters from other series, rather be games or anime. If you want this to happen, leave it in the reviews.

Fun Fact: Clamp doesn't own Code Geass. It was actually made by Sunrise, more specifically the concept was conceived by Ichiro Okouchi and Goro Taniguchi who proposed the idea to producer Yoshitaka Kawaguchi. Clamp only worked on the design.

If any of you get why I chose to Leina a Char design gets a chapter dedicated to them.


End file.
